¿Me ayudas con mi tarea?
by Neko C
Summary: Porque todas desearíamos tener a Len como profesor.


**¡Buenas noches/días/madrugada! He vuelto para su desgracia...**

**De verdad, debería estar estudiando. Lástima que la voz de Len sea más tentadora que las explicaciones de mi profesor de Economía en sus audio videos. No se imaginan la inspiración que me llegó al compararlos, si tan sólo Len...**

**Ok, mejor me dejo de babear y comienzo con la historia. **

**Disclaimer (Comprenden que significa "Negación de derechos de autor", ¿No?):**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece y escribo esto sólo por motivos de entretenimiento. **

**Aclaraciones o advertencias:**

**-Milagrosamente, ninguna...**

-.-.-.-

"_**¿Me ayudas con mi tarea?"**__** (Por Neko C.)**_

—...y es por eso que el número dentro de una raíz par siempre tiene que ser positivo. — Concluyó Len de una manera tan profesional y detallada que podía compararse con la explicación de un profesor universitario.

Tapó cuidadosamente el marcador que había empleado para escribir anteriormente el tema tan complicado que necesitaba exponer a la cabecita hueca a sus espaldas; valiéndose sólo del instrumento que sostenía en sus manos, un pizarrón apto para la escritura con ese material y sus propios conocimientos.

Debía admitir que le había costado bastante encontrar palabras simples que pudieran ayudarle a Rin a comprender el tema que tantos problemas le estaba causando. Pero sonrió complacido al ver sus tan prolijos trazos y los miles de números y gráficos, que de seguro socorrerían a la rubia del tropiezo en su aprendizaje.

— ¿Entendiste? — Preguntó a su "alumna" mientras se volteaba para mirarla, dejando atrás la enorme pizarra blanca -llena de su escritura- que usó para probar su anterior tesis.

— ¿Ah? — Obtuvo como respuesta por parte de una distraída chica después de unos segundos, que parecía haber salido de un profundo trance al escuchar la pregunta del joven.

Y no deben mirar mal a la muchacha por su descuido, ¡No era su culpa! Ella de verdad estaba poniendo empeño en tratar de aprender la lección. Aunque por desgracia, su mente no pudo concentrarse en los enunciados matemáticos al tener la visión del rubio de espaldas; moviéndose rítmicamente -como si estuviera bailando una danza imaginaria- en el momento que escribía los números en el objeto pegado a la pared; hablando con su voz suave, serena y sensual palabras que sí llegaban a sus oídos, pero su mente no lograba procesar.

Contempló su cara seria, donde unos lentes le daban una apariencia más madura y algunos mechones rebeldes tapaban ciertas zonas -volviéndolo más sexy, si eso era posible-, y se sonrojó al instante. Haberle pedido clases particulares a Len le pareció una idea muy absurda en ese momento.

El chico río levemente mientras movía de una lado a otro su cabeza, parecía que el pizarrón no conseguía captar su atención, había un "objeto" que la distraía demasiado.

Pensó por un segundo en algún plan que le concediera realizar su fin de manera más satisfactoria. La idea vino como si un foco se prendiera en su cabeza: tendría que tomar medidas más _rigurosas_...

— Vaya, la juventud de hoy. No pueden aprenderse ni los temas más simples... — Dijo el rubio completamente metido en su papel.

— ¡Oye, no te tires con aires de grandeza, que tenemos la misma edad!— Reprochó la muchacha al sentirse atacada por esas palabras.

— Préstame tu libro, por favor. — Dijo ignorando el regaño de ella. Mirando el objeto todavía cerrado.

Ella obedeció dócilmente y extendió su mano, entregándole lo solicitado. Entonces observó las facciones del joven contraerse de mane sutil, mostrando concentración en las páginas que cambiaba de manera veloz para encontrar quién sabe qué cosa. Dios, que deleite para los ojos...

— Acércate, Rin — Salió de los labios de él. Apuntándole con el marcador.

La chica acató la orden y se colocó al lado de Len, recibiendo el objeto de forma desinteresada, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su acompañante. Mas sus pensamientos fueron cortados de manera repentina cuando el rubio depositó el manual sobre una mesa cercana y procedió a quitarse su camisa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— ¡Len! ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? — Chilló la muchacha, con la cara tan roja que podría ganarle fácilmente a un tomate.

El mencionado no dijo nada, sólo se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa -al lado del libro- y señaló el objeto, específicamente un ejercicio de aplicación del tema explicado.

— Escríbelo aquí... — Habó señalando el inicio de su pecho. — Y trata de resolverlo con los apuntes que tienes y lo que anoté en la pizarra. Yo te ayudaré si tienes alguna duda. — Indicó el rubio, poniendo más nerviosa a su acompañante femenina.

La chica tartamudeaba, intentando negarse a semejante mandato. Pero la mano de Len agarró su extremidad que asía el marcador, acercándolo a su figura, sin dejarle opción.

Lentamente se resignó y empezó a rayar el cuerpo del "profesor", recibiendo unas suaves risas -ya que el contacto del objeto con su piel le causaba cosquillas-, lo cual le provocaba cierto estremecimiento. Miró el enunciado ahora escrito sobre el rubio bastante concentrada, teniendo presente las partes que comprendía y los problemas que seguramente saldrían con el desarrollo del ejercicio. Se armó de valor e imploró a su cerebro que no se desconcentrara con el cuerpo del rubio. Su orgullo estaba en juego de algún modo. Algo nerviosa procedió a buscar la solución, sin poder disimular el rubor que adornaba su mejillas.

Dedicando todo el potencial de su mente, algunos vistazos la pizarra y las indicaciones del muchacho, Rin se encontró escribiendo la respuesta a semejante problema casi al final del torso de su _hoja especial._

— Terminé. — Exclamó satisfecha la chica, contemplando su obra maestra y ¿Por qué no? El pecho bien formado del joven

Él sólo miró el resultado final, se levantó de su asiento y acto seguido volvió a colocarse la ropa sobre su escrita piel -sin importarle si después la tinta se traspasaba y manchara su prenda-. No articuló ninguna palabra por un buen rato, cosa que hizo impacientar a Rin, ¿Había acertado o no? Comenzaba a irritarse ante la impasibilidad del rubio.

De pronto, sintió como Len unía sus labios en un apasionado pero fugaz beso, acto que la confundió aún más que las propias matemáticas.

— Es correcto, felicidades — Dijo simplemente el muchacho con un pequeño tono rosa decorado en su rostro.

— ¿Ah? — Soltó la chica, al parecer esa palabra se volvería su frase célebre...

Transcurridos unos días desde esa "clase especial", Len se encontraba tranquilo leyendo una novela que lo tenía especialmente atrapado.

— Nee, Len-sensei. Tengo problemas con otra materia, ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea?— Canturreó la voz de Rin, sacando al joven de su ensoñación.

— Por supuesto Rin, ¿De qué tema se trata?— Respondió el rubio mientras fijaba su vista en la chica.

Ella sonrió con algo de malicia en tanto revelaba un libro que contenía el dibujo de un ser humano y su interior en la portada.

—Anatomía...

-.-.-.-

**Y ya se me acabaron las ideas, lo siento para los pervertidos que deseaban lemmon, no creo que pueda escribir todavía esa clase de cosas.*Sonrisa inocente***

** Como siempre, si son tan amables de escribirme un comentario con su opinión o una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar como escritora, se los estaré infinitamente agradecida...**

** Para los que sigan aquí y leyendo esto, quisiera pedirles un consejo: si bien no puedo forzarme a escribir cosas, me gustaría saber cuales son la clase de finales que prefieren. ¿Cerrados o abiertos? ¿Tristes o felices? ¿Qué sigan la trama o inesperados? Recuerden que además de realizar estos fic por mi propio hobbie, lo hago también para complacerlos -sino los tendría guardados en lo profundo de mi ordenador sin que nadie supiera de su existencia-.**

** Me despido por ahora, tengo que estudiar. *Suspiro***

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
